Make You Dance
by fixthepuzzle
Summary: She looked around at all the smiling faces. Everyone was enjoying themselves either dancing, talking to their friends, singing along to the music… and there she was, standing by herself next to the punch bowl. How cliché. Shane/Mitchie Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these guys so badly, you can't imagine.

**A/N:** Listen to "Guilty Pleasure" by Cobra Starship. The song completely inspired me to write this oneshot and its an amazing song. Or "Send My Love To The Dancefloor", that my other favorite! I heard them sing it live too, just about died. By the way, reviews are awsome!

_**Make You Dance**_

She looked around at all the smiling faces. Everyone was enjoying themselves either dancing, talking to their friends, singing along to the music… and there she was, standing by herself next to the punch bowl. How cliché. She shouldn't have even come. She should have stayed home and watched movies. That was the plan anyway. She didn't even know why she came, besides the fact that it would make her mom extremely happy if she attended her senior prom. Okay, so she did know why she came. But that didn't help the fact that she was having probably one of the worst nights of her life; she hadn't even danced once at her senior prom. That's probably sin somewhere, you know. Not even taking a step onto the dance floor, not even tapping your foot along to the music, not even…

Mitchie stopped mid-thought and turned to look at the gym doors. They weren't far away; she could probably manage to make her way over there, and just leave all together. It's not like any would notice… or care. Maybe she should say goodbye to Sierra, but that would mean she'd have to find her. Something she really didn't feel like doing. She scanned huge gym and decided it would be impossible. She'd just leave; she could call Sierra tomorrow and listen to her ramble on about how wonderful prom was. Unlike herself, Sierra actually had a date, a really good looking one, and a bunch of new friends to share this evening with. Mitchie, she had no one. Ever since she left school her junior year to tour with Connect Three, she lost all contact with everyone at her old school, except for Sierra that is. She wasn't about to let 10 year friendship go down the drain because she was on tour. As for her other "friends", she could care less. I mean, she had her new friends from Camp Rock, who unfortunately were separated all over the country until the summer when they all reunited once again. And she had her boyfriend… key word, had. She felt her eyes glazing over and made a run for the exit. No one would ever see her cry, that she promised herself the night it all happened, the morning after, and every day after that. She wouldn't let anyone see her vulnerable, she had to be stronger than that. After all, she was the ex of bad-ass, hardcore Shane Gray. Or so everyone thought he was. His ex-girlfriends never cried- they were just happy to claim they actually went out with him. But then again, they probably weren't in love. They probably didn't see the real Shane Gray.

Mitchie continued towards the double doors exiting the gym, memories she's didn't want to remember resurfacing. She should have expected this though. It was prom; these memories were bound to come up. She walked outside, the cool air of the night rushing over her. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat down on a bench just ride outside the gym. It was a long, complicated story. That's she every told anyone who asked about it. If they asked for more, she'd give them the short version: she walked in on her boyfriend getting a little too cozy with some chic. She didn't know who she was or where she came from or what even happened between the two, but she saw what she saw and to be honest, she didn't care. And that was the end of their relationship. She listened to Shane's countless voicemails, read his texts, and even talked to him in person. Apparently, she was all over him and he wanted nothing of it. For a while, she questioned herself… did her eyes fail her? Did see she more than what was really going on? But she couldn't get the image of Shane and that slut… girl, out of her head. So she left the next morning and returned home. She went back to her old school where she decided to finish the last semester of her education. She reverted back to the shy girl who hid her face, the one who never raises her hand, the one who you have never seen actually talk, you know the type. The old Mitchie, the one she left behind and hoped to never return to.

She picked up the clutch she brought with her and searched around for her cell phone, she couldn't sit all night and dwell on the past now could she? She pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

"Don't call her yet."

Mitchie froze. She knew that voice anywhere. Shane. She looked up to see him standing against the wall outside the gym. He was dressed in black tux, black dress shoes, and a light blue tie around his neck. Why hadn't she heard him coming? Why hadn't she noticed him beside her? Had she really been that lost in her thoughts?

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, just loudly enough for to him to hear.

"I just came here to make you dance tonight." Shane said. "I know you. You walked in, you stood there, and you left. Am I right?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No," she scoffed. She hated how well he knew her. He probably knew her better than she knew herself.

"You were never a good liar, Mitchie." Shane stated, slowly his lips curling into a smile.

"One dance, that's all I'm asking for?" His eyes pleaded for her to say yes, and his smile was genuine.

As much as she wanted to say no; say she couldn't handle being that close him without actually being with him. She nodded. She couldn't turn down that face. She walked over to him, shoved her clutch in one of his tux's large pockets, and gazed up into his eyes waiting for him to make the next move. Shane pulled the door open, motioning her to enter before him, and followed behind her into the crowded gym. He grabbed her hand, causing Mitchie to tense up. A shiver went down her spine as he tightened the grip on her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. The rest of the senior class looked on as the two made their way towards the center of the dance floor. He stopped and proceeded to place his hands around her waist and before she realized what she was doing, Mitchie found herself placing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth for a minute in silence before Shane leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"I was right, correct?" Shane said, smirking as Mitchie pulled her head off his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. A smile formed across her lips, a hint of amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"Just keep on dancing, pop star." Mitchie replied.


End file.
